


Deal with It

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single dad Daichi, Suga is a teacher, Sugamama, Tsukishima is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP, as a single parent taking their kid to school, and saying “Bye, baby!” on their way out, and person B, aka the teacher, by mistake replies the same way. And that’s how the kid discovers that they are dating





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little DaiSuga with baby Kei and Kuroo and Yams and Bo and Akaashi to help you through your day. Comment, kudos, bookmark etc.

Daichi was late. He was late because he had forgotten to set is alarm the previous night, thus making him late in not only waking up but getting his son ready for school.

Running out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his neck, Daichi ran into his son bedroom, he had not expected to find his sons bed made and no sight of his golden-eyed boy. Fearing the worst, he removed the toothbrush and began calling out to his son.

“Kei! Kei!”

He was about to call for him a third time, when his son appeared from the kitchen, dressed for school with a lunch box in his hand. Giving his dad his trademark unimpressed look, Kei asked his father.

“What are you doing? We have to go soon, or I’ll be late for school.”

In a way, Daichi should have guessed his son would be up and about hours before him. Nodding his head, Daichi went to the bathroom and got ready. They were out in record timing, checking twice if thy had forgotten anything before entering Daichi’s car  that he had bought back in his university days.

Wearing his seatbelt, Daichi drove the car at a slightly fast pace, nearly chocking on his own spit when his son urned to him and asked, his eyes curious but determined.

“Are you seeing someone, Dad?”

Looking at his son for a second and looking back at the road, Daichi coughed  once before asking his son.

“Where did you get that idea from, Kei?”

“The past weeks, you’ve been coming late and you always smell like cookies or something sweet and flowery.”

Daichi was about to answer his son, when Kei continued, his gaze not moving from his dad’s face as he lifted a hand and pointed o his dads neck and chest

“And you have hickeys on your neck, chest and scratch mars on your back.”

This time, Daichi did choke on his spit.

They managed to get to Kei’s school in time, Daichi pared the car and exited with Kei following behind him. Locking the car, Daichi and Kei walked to the school’s entrance. Entering the building, Daichi and Kei waled to Kei’s class, knocking on the door and getting a ‘come in!’ from inside, Daichi opened the door to find a large number of kids staring at him,their eyes filled with curiosity.

“Kei!”

“Tsukki!”

Two kuds, one with unruly black hair and cat-like eyes, the other with freckles and green hair called out to Kei. Running over, the two were joined by another child with black and white hair, his eyes reminded Daichi of an owl, sharp and bright.

The three boys greeted Daichi, before the one with unruly black hair grabbed Kei by the hand and dragged him off to play with another silent adorable looking child in the back, the other two following behind, with the freckle one complaining about the cat-eyed child holding Kei’s hand.

Seeing his usually silent son being dragged away to play with other children warmed Daichi’s heart greatly. 

“Bye, baby!” 

Unknown to him, A certain white-haired beauty had been passing by when he noticed the opened door and a shadow beside the door. When he heard an all-too familiar voice speak, Suga couldn’t help but peek inside.

Seeing his boyfriend there made a smile pull at Suga’s lips. He opened his mouth to reply, his voice loud enough for the whole class to hear.

“Bye, baby!”

Suga couldn’t see the larger male’s face but guessing from the faces of everyone in the class, it was hilarious. Suga laughed loudly, running away from the class before the dark-haired male could react.

Kei was stunned. He was also embarrassed, not nearly as much as his father was, proven by how red his father’s face was, but he was embarrassed not only by his father’s disturbing pet name for him-that he used every chance he got- but by realizing his father was dating one of his teachers in school.


End file.
